


Nightmare

by Dustyrain



Category: Killer Joe (2011), Magic Mike (2012), True Detective
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 21:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dustyrain/pseuds/Dustyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dallas遇到了Joe。<br/>已完结。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. FIRST DREAM

01

没认识Rust和Marty之前，Dallas觉得所谓的凶杀案离他都挺远的。但随着Marty故意在餐桌上给他讲碎尸之类的故事次数越来越多，他开始疑惑自己为什么要和这么两个奇葩条子做朋友。“先不说你讲的那些恶心巴拉的东西。我这里不是情报点，碰头处，”他指着Marty的鼻子恨不得发出超人才有的光波把对方穿个洞。“但你好像不这么想啊。下一步是什么，嗯？把我的男孩们都变成线人，把这间店变成线人窝？”

这个时候Marty会做出一副乖孩子的模样连火腿也不吃地专心去吃素（通常是杯边装饰的薄荷叶），而Rust一如既往地魂游天外在他自己的宇宙里徜徉漫步，没有一时半刻回不来——简直是没一个能指望得上的。

02

夜店里人们都是过客，Rust口中的“流变”才是得到永恒印证的真理。而就在这种互相吐槽插科打诨的来来往往里，Dallas发现自己认识Rust和Marty已经有一年的时间。长到足够令他感觉惊讶。人和人之间由陌生到熟悉，由不相识到互相牵绊其实也不需要那么那么久的时间。而当特别的人和特别的事出现时，生命里的变数就会更多更快，令人猝不及防，措手不及。

03

Dallas第一次见到Joe的时候完全没多想什么。夜店本身就是个能遇到万千不同人物的地点，就算是个杀手置身其中也没什么好稀奇。当时Joe坐在角落里，眯着眼睛看台上的Kid四处放电，表情相比于身边的男男女女来说就像个僧侣。又一个奇葩。Dallas想。就像之前总坐在那里的Rustin Cohle一样。而  
Rust和他的搭档Marty已经有一段时间没来过店里了。也许是忙着查案，又也许是别的什么原因。但总之一个都没出现过。Rust常坐的位子也总是没人坐。有时候不知道是什么人坐了下去，Dallas就会觉得浑身不痛快，恨不得让Ben边跳舞边一屁股坐在对方脸上。

但他到底是阻止了酒保想要在这个占据了Rust位置的陌生男人的杯子里多加盐的举动。危险。他的心里有这么一个声音在说话。危险。

04

男人很频繁地出现在店里，每次都要一杯烈酒，每次都恰好在Kid出场的时候坐下，表情从头到尾都不会变。Dallas想着要是有个面瘫比试大赛的话没准他和Rust能一决雌雄。不过这想法在某天他在台上即兴演出的时候得到了改变。他站在灯光下，气氛毫无疑问地被他带到前所未有的高点。女人们在尖叫，欢呼着他的名字，丢下大把的钞票，争夺着他的身体上被允许触碰的每一寸。他的目光逡巡在自己的领土上，然后他看到了站在不远处凝视着他的陌生男人。对方微笑着看着他，带着发现了什么新奇事物的感觉，明明没有接触到他的身体，那目光却似乎已经将他整个人都抱拥在怀，令他无处可藏。妈的，这是个情场老手还是个变态痞子？不管是哪个，Dallas可恨透了被动等死。在男人又一次来到酒吧里的时候，他坐到了对方的身旁。“你逐渐变成这里的常客。”他面无表情地，以一个酒吧老板和人搭讪的口吻来说有点不那么让人愉快。“但我却不认识你。”

“你可以叫我Joe。”男人简单明了地说。而这就是Dallas第一次听到这个名字。

05

自从那之后，Dallas从不在Joe在场的时候上台演出。他试过那么一次。但对方的眼神简直能让他发挥失常。Joe的眼睛平时看上去灰蒙蒙的，没有一丝生气和对于周边事物的感应，谈不上像盲人，倒更像是个死人。但就是这么一双眼睛，在看到他跳舞的时候却会有一丝玩味般的变化，赤裸裸的，绝不加任何掩饰的。这是个危险的男人。离他远点儿，Dallas。他告诉自己。

06

Rust再次出现在酒吧里是他和Marty一同消失不见的三个月之后。他穿着衬衫和西裤，卷着袖子，头发凌乱，神情疲惫，看上去每走一步都耗尽力气。但不管怎么说，见到这个人再出现，Dallas喜悦的程度超乎了自己的想象。他故作矜持地蹭了过去，一屁股挤在Rust身边。Rust看了看他，没说什么，但脸色比刚刚进来的时候好很多。

“你俩最近跑到哪里去了？难不成到伦敦去帮福尔摩斯吗？”他有点恼火地问，都没意识到自己越是生气就越是显得奇怪。人来人往是他最明白不过的道理，但放在Rust和Marty身上好像有点不适用。不过他现在没空多想。他所关注的是，在听到Marty这个名字的时候，Rust立刻陷入了沉默里，似乎连呼吸都不愿意。

“怎么了？”他问。

“没什么。”Rust说。“没什么。”

但怎么看怎么不像没什么的样子。Dallas知道肯定是有什么。“你俩不是拆伙了吧？”他把这句话说出来的同时看到Rust的脸色似乎又变成了刚进来时那个模样，立刻觉得自己要么就是猜中了，要么还是猜中了。“……别这样，我乱说的。”

“不聊他。”Rust说。“我想喝酒。”

07

当酒保将一杯柠檬苏打水放在Rust面前时，警探的表情明显不太高兴。但被Dallas无情地阻断了后路。“别摆臭脸，你只能喝这个。”他说。

“我不在的时候难道没人揍你吗。”Rust低声说，又像是在问他。

Dallas本来想对这个谈不上冷笑话的冷笑话予以强烈的反驳，但他只是张了张嘴就沉默了。Joe的面孔在他的眼前，在Rust的背后。就现在。“Cohle？”然而令Dallas意外的是Joe开口叫出了Rust的姓氏。Rust茫然地回头瞧着眼前这位，完全一副“你哪位啊”的样子。“看来你是忘了。”唇角含笑的男人慢悠悠地对Rust说。“前不久，教堂，我们都在现场。”

让Rust回忆和案子无关的人简直是要命。但有关案子可能就不那么一样了。Rust似乎想起了对方的存在。但眼神说明他并不记得全部。Dallas看到Rust的眼神渐渐沉静，那是他审度一个人时会出现的，特有的表情。

“你认识他吗？”在Joe离开之后他问。

“我见过他。在他说的地点与时间。”

“他是你同行？”

“他来这里多久了？”

“从你和Marty混球不再光顾。”

“三个月。”

“老实说，我不喜欢他。”

Rust凝视着男人离开的方向，没有说话。

08

Dallas对枪杀案之类的全部了解来源于Marty那个混球的描述。但在这个国家枪支也不是什么稀罕物，相关的基本常识在他的头脑里也有那么一点轮廓。比如多大口径的子弹会对人体造成什么样的创伤。他有用枪的执照却从来没有开过一次枪。他是个夜店老板，不是个浴血特工，道听途说和真刀真枪毕竟有着太大的差别。因此当他和Rust在回家的路上听到枪响并发现那子弹将Rust打得摔在地上时当场就呆住了。他抱住了向后倒的Rust，眼看着对方的身上迅速地涌出了血。

Rust显然也被这突如其来的一击震惊了，但好在他绝不是坐以待毙的类型。Dallas感觉到警探反手扯住了他向一旁躲。而那辆车停在他们附近，又开始了新一轮的射击游戏，Rust回赠了几发子弹，在枪声里面把扯到了一个相对安全的地带——他们只能靠着一辆不知道车主何人的私家车当掩护。Rust在喘，显然疼痛让他很难过，但此时却只能强忍。

“这是什么人？”Dallas说。但知道Rust肯定也给不出答案。

但令他没想到的是Rust迅速地回答：“你没看出来吗？”

“看出什么？”

“他只瞄准我。”Rust说。“枪支充足，有备而来。”

Dallas感觉自己在出汗，他试图去扶住说完话就突然失去了意识的Rust，但随即而来的一阵枪声让他几乎跳了起来。他从玻璃望过去，那黑漆漆的车窗里除了伸出的枪管之外什么都看不到。

09

死里逃生的幸运并非每个人都能拥有，不过Dallas自认为自己和Rust的组合倒是尚有运气的成分。巡逻警车由远及近的声音让疯狂的杀手停止了对Rust的子弹轰炸。车子开走，他们幸免于难。现场留下了很多子弹壳，甚至还发现了一颗没引爆的汽油弹。

“看来他是想用这东西烧了你们。但不知为什么放弃了。”Marty说。

“简直是带了个军火库来啊。”他说。

“外加偷袭。Rust又不是个弱鸡，正面交火倒霉的是那个混蛋才对。”

Dallas仰头瞧着Marty。两个人等在手术室外头简直度日如年。好心的医生没有让他们等太久就出来通知说Rust没有生命危险，虚弱和失去意识纯粹是失血过多造成的。

“你得留下来陪着他，Marty。”

“我知道。”Marty说，然后看向手术室的大门，长久地。

09

店里想当然又有很长的一段时间不会出现Rust和Marty的身影。Dallas站在台前，看着Joe坐在那个位置上喝酒。“听说Cohle警探遇到了枪击。”对方慢条斯理地说。听上去就像没这回事似的。大多数时间男人都只是在凝视他，长久的，看不出任何目的性。在黑暗中那双眼睛像是恶魔珍爱的宝石，闪耀着死亡的光芒。这是一双见过一次就不会再忘记的眼睛。

“你为什么不再跳舞了？”有一天他坐在台下看着Kid热舞，Joe不知什么时候来到了他的身后。他没有回头，不打算回答，但那个人的手臂环绕住了他。“回答我，Dallas。”

他从梦中惊醒，这才发现自己到底是多么在意现实里曾发生的这一幕。Joe没有像梦里那样从背后拥抱他。但气息就像是毒蛇的吐信，话语就如同冰冷的锁链。他感觉自己跌进对方的陷阱里，却不知道该怎么脱身才好。危险。从第一次见面就在警示的声音此时越来越清晰。

后台空无一人，他身上盖着毛毯，浴室传来唱歌的声音，听跑调的程度想必是Ben还没走。他闭上眼睛试图缓解头痛，却听到一声尖叫，浴室里的声音戛然而止。


	2. Chapter 2

11

这就像是一个噩梦。而在做这个噩梦之前，Dallas确定自己已经有一段时间没有见到过Joe。男人最后一次出现的那晚，本应该上台表演的Kid在来店里的路上差点被不知道从哪来的飞车党撞飞，侥幸逃过一劫但膝盖也受了点伤，当天的Show自然无法上场。Dallas站在舞台上，心情烦躁不安，恶狠狠地在地上砸碎了一把吉他。台下的男男女女为他疯狂，但他浑然不觉。汗水顺着皮肤流下，在身体上形成了粘腻而无法摆脱的感觉。就像此时此刻Joe的视线。他将视线抛回，摆明了是要和对方进行一场直接的较量。男人回望着他，这一次嘴角没有玩味的笑容，徒留眼里一片深不见底的黑暗。世界被剥离成只有他们两个人的空间，而在这里，Joe才是统治一切的魔鬼。

12

浴室的门四敞大开，他冲向那里，随即凝固在原地。Ben被推挤在墙壁上，双手被不知打哪来的手铐铐在水管上，紧闭着双眼，血顺着脸向下流，和头发上还有没被冲洗干净的泡沫混合成诡异的颜色。男人从身后紧紧地环抱着惊恐万分的年轻男孩。他的衬衫被水浸湿成半透明，皮肤的颜色在其下苍白诡异，牛仔裤粗糙的布料和Ben一丝不挂的身体形成鲜明的对比。“嗨Dallas？”男人轻松愉快地说，“最近还好吗？”然后似是无意地侧了一下身，让Dallas看到了他手中紧紧抵着Ben后腰的枪。

Dallas觉得自己浑身的血液都在向头上冲。他握紧了拳头，但知道自己一动也不能动。“我他妈的现在不太好，Joe。”他尽可能让自己的声音保持冷静。“你能放开他再说话吗？”

“恐怕不行。”Joe说。他的枪向下挪了挪，“啊，觉得把枪放在这里很危险？”枪口贴合着Ben的皮肤向下移动，“是啊，如果走火，砰，”他斜睨着Dallas，大概很满意后者因为他的这个拟声词而轻轻一颤的反应。“你恐怕就得找个新男孩来跳舞了，老板。”

13

Joe的枪口持续向下。Ben突然挣扎着颤抖起来，发出无助的声音。握枪的手在外侧，Dallas无法看到Joe的另一只手对Ben做了什么，而单从姿势来看他又完全不想承认自己所猜想的可能是真的。他觉得自己在发抖，所有的神经都像是被Joe牵在手里。“喔，看看，他喜欢这个。”Joe说，用身体压制着Ben的挣扎，一直隐匿在暗处的手绕到Ben的身前。年轻男孩的声音像是被噎住了似的骤然停顿，下一刻又像是无法控制自己般地挣扎起来。Joe咧开嘴笑了起来，看上去那么愉快，“乖一点。”他在Ben的耳边轻声说，眼睛却始终盯着Dallas，“否则我就把你捅烂。”

手铐在水管上发出刺耳的声音。Dallas觉得自己的耳膜在刺痛，呼吸仿佛都停住了，窒息的感觉简直让人崩溃。“搞什么？”他说。“跑到我的店里，打伤我的人？这就是你想做的事？嗯？”

“不，Dallas。”Joe说。声音低沉而粘腻，就好像是他在跳舞的时候身体上蒙着的汗水。“当着你的面做这些，让你感到紧张和不安，这才是我想做的事。”

在说完这句话后他忽然向后退了一步。枪柄在Ben的头上用力砸下去。血在墙上画出又一块诡异的图案。Dallas的呼吸哽在喉咙里。他咬着牙抓起了手边能抓到的唯一可算武器的道具木棍。距离被毫无征兆地拉近。他甚至能感到Joe的枪口已经顶在了他的额头上，但依旧毫无犹豫地挥起木棍向对方打了下去。这确实是击中了对方。他确定。但同时觉得自己的头上被猛敲了一击。木棍脱手，他仰面朝天地倒了下去，在头即将着地的前一刻他觉得自己的手臂被猛地扯住，剧痛在胃部炸开，Joe含着笑意的，灰色的双眼在视线里渐渐模糊。

“为我跳一支舞吧Dallas。”他听见男人说，声音冰冷。“就现在。到属于你的舞台去。”

14

Dallas再一次陷入了无边无际的梦境里。疼痛在被男人击中的部位迅速地燃烧，蔓延。有什么东西缠绕在他的身体上，将他紧紧地束缚住。“别想着跑，Dallas，”耳边有一个声音这么说。“我可不想还没欣赏到你精彩的表演就把你的腿打断。”

他感觉到自己的一只手被皮带拴在车门把手上，满头是汗，浑身冰冷、疼痛。眼前一片荒芜。这是什么鬼地方？没有关于这里的记忆，完全陌生的场所。四周的一切看上去朦胧而晦暗，静谧的夜晚里只有鸟兽的啼鸣，月色和车前灯是唯一的光源。“这个农场原来姓什么我可不记得，”他听到Joe说。“管他呢，我喜欢这里，所以现在它属于我。”男人的声音依旧缓慢而冷酷，每一个字都像是用刀子在割他的耳膜。他试图拉扯自己的手，但没用。手臂酸胀而麻木。他放弃了，靠在车门上瞪着Joe。男人灰色的眼睛在黑暗里却显得格外清晰。他愣住了。Rust中枪晕厥的那一刻他在慌乱之中隔着玻璃看向对面，除了黑洞洞的和背景色融为一体的枪口，这双眼睛的存在原来就在记忆的深处，曾被忽略不代表未曾存在。

“他妈的。”他说。听见自己的声音愤怒地发颤。“对Rust开枪的人是你。”

“哦，是啊。”男人无所谓地说。“因为有人要他的命，我又凑巧不喜欢他。”他说着笑了起来。“我还可以再对他开几枪呢。随时。”

15

起初Rust的身体恢复相当缓慢。他对医院似乎有种相当的排斥感。在他还意识昏沉的时候，看到医生似乎都会瞳孔放大。Dallas看得出Marty对这种不动声色的抗拒感到奇怪，却又闭紧嘴巴什么都不要问。“你每天除了给他喂吃的，至少也该做点别的吧？”他曾经问过Marty，这混球却沉默以对。谁都没有对彼此发生过的事给Dallas出具什么解释。“这也没什么奇怪的。”同来探望过Rust的Kid说。这个平时看上去单纯又热情的小伙子隔着玻璃看着Marty站在医院门口半死不活的抽烟。“没有Marty的时候Rust不也这么过吗？”Dallas当场踹了他一脚。“说的你好像多了解Rust似的。”但沉默下来又觉得Kid这小子说的没错。没有Marty的时候Rust总是一个人。走到他们的店里来似乎花了他很大的勇气，可能够让他来这里的原因是什么？没人知道。

“所以Marty不来你也不来，是这样吗Rust？”Marty坐在Rust身边削苹果，被他像是脑短路般蹦出来的这句话惊得差点割了手。但他确定看见了Marty眼睛里闪过了一丝期待或者是别的什么。就好像如果Rust说了“是”他就会跳起来再去搬好多筐苹果来削给Rust吃似的。但理所当然的，Rust在一分多钟之后才回过神来，对着他发出了一个可以象征“？”的音节。然后Marty眼中的光芒变成了细小的火星熄灭了。

“那么你呢Dallas？”Joe问。“你为谁而活，为谁成为舞台上的主宰？”

他从没想过这个问题，也不想回答这个问题。危险的气息从未消散。他本该躲得远远的，或用他多年开夜店四两拨千斤的经验当这个问题从未存在。可是这些对于Joe似乎统统不管用。男人灰色的眼睛牢牢地抓住他。“不为任何人。”他于是对男人露出一个似笑非笑的表情，谈不上敷衍，但的确是他心里所想的答案。

16

“不过这个答案是错的。Dallas。”Joe说。“为‘自己’而做的事从不自知。你的回答应该是‘为我’。”

他在“我”字上咬实了发音。“为……Joe。”

“我他妈的根本不认识你。”Dallas说，“你这个疯子。”

“你没必要认识我。”Joe说。“你只要记住我。”他的手在同时粗暴地捏住了Dallas的脸颊，“用你的感官。”

手上的皮带被松开了，Dallas几乎同时就歪在地上。肩膀和手臂疼得就好像已经不是他自己的。Joe满怀期待地后退两步，面前空旷而平坦，四下空无一人。“你的舞台。Dallas。非常棒。”然后他听到了Ben痛苦的叫喊声。从不知什么地方传来的，年轻男孩的哀声呼救令他心惊肉跳，他愤怒而暴躁地看着眼前的男人，感觉自己的手脚在发冷。而男人浑然不觉，只是对他微笑。“听，音乐已经响起来了，”杀手说。“不打算开始为我跳一支舞吗？”

他看着杀手灰色的眼睛，缓缓地站了起来靠在车上，令自己能够找回呼吸的节奏。“好啊，Joe，”他轻声说，努力让自己的声音冷静下来。“但你看我的舞，得听我的规矩。”

然后他看到杀手灰色的眼睛在黑夜里绽放出了异样的神采。像是突然找到了乐趣，所有的兴味都集中在此时此刻。“棒极了。Dallas。”男人说。“让我来听听，你的规矩是什么？”

“我的规矩是，不上没钱可赚的舞台。”他说，肺部的空气稀薄，呼吸第一次似乎不由自己控制。

Joe认真地点了点头。“所以你需要我付钱？”

“不。我只需要你放了Ben，让他安全地回去。”

他说出这句话的同时看到Joe微笑了。“比起放了你的男孩，我更愿意往你的裤子里塞钞票。”杀手沙哑的声音带着暧昧的情色，“况且你可没说实话，Dallas。”冰冷的手指握紧他的手腕，强迫他的手按在胸口的位置。

“告诉我，‘规矩’，是什么？”

17

某天晚上Rust不知道是喝多了还是别的什么，双眼通红安安静静地坐在他自己的位置上一动不动，目视前方像是陷入了永久的冥想。Dallas从舞台上下来满身是汗，抓起了Rust面前的冰柠檬水一饮而尽然后给对方换了杯新的。“怎么了Rust？”他一屁股坐在对方身旁，还没从自己的兴奋劲里恢复过来。“看上去像被人揍了似的。”

Rust目光游离地看了看他，没有反驳也没有打算说话。心情不好。他迅速地在心里做出了推断。“案子上的事？”没反应。“Marty？”然后Rust耸了耸肩，也说不好是承认了还是没承认。“算啦，你还是看我跳舞吧。”他说。抓起了一旁的酒一饮而尽，回身跳上了舞台。女人们大声呼喊他的名字，他微笑着眯起双眼。“来啊，女士们，温习规矩，你们这些淘气鬼。”他的手放在身前，轻柔地下移。“告诉我——这里，”舌尖舔过干燥的唇，倾听着台下疯狂的喝彩。“可以碰吗？”

就在这个时候，舞台上的灯光瞬间熄灭，周围的一切归于寂静，台下的观众连同Rust都成为了被黑暗吞噬的虚无。“你的规矩在我这里不管用。Dallas。”他后退一步，却听到背后Joe冰冷的声音。“你属于我。全部。”脱衣舞男的衣服本就是装饰，而现在熟悉它结构的显然不只他自己。拉链被慢慢拉开的时候他感觉到Joe在亲吻他的耳尖。“现在。永远。”

18

冰冷而湿漉漉的杂草刺激着肩膀和膝下柔软的皮肤，扑面而来的是泥土的气息，夹杂着被割断的青草淡淡的香味。他被皮带捆在一起的双手被Joe从背后紧紧地握住，背部弓成扭曲的弧度，杀手的身体成为了最有力的束缚，灼热而滚烫，留下的痕迹如同无法消失的烙印。永远冰冷而无感情的手掌按在他的胸口，粗暴而暧昧地抚摸，令他几乎是同时就绷紧了身体，汗水涔涔。“第一条规矩，这里，”Joe说，“告诉我，能碰吗？”

“去你妈的。”他低声说，声音嘶哑到干涸。“把你的手拿开。”

然后他无法控制地发出了一声闷哼，差点咬破了自己的舌头。呼吸的节奏完全失衡，他试图把自己的身体蜷起来借以保护，却被身后的人拥入怀中，巧妙地牵制着手臂逼迫他重新回到跪着的姿势。“别动，Dallas，你的舞步乱了。”那冰冷的手掌重新敷在胸前刚刚被刺激的部分，顺着线条流畅的身体，划过腰线的弧度，来到更靠下的位置。轻松愉快的声音如魔鬼的宣告。“Dallas，这里，还有——”他睁大眼睛仰起头，呼吸破碎在对方的动作里，所有的意识瞬间崩塌成为空白与惊慌。“能碰吗？”

拉链的声音刺激着他的感官。覆在身体上的布料被慢慢剥离，像是要让他记住整个过程。在那些本就无法蔽体的布料全被一丝不苟地剥离，仅存手腕上和身上的几根皮革带子时他愤怒地闭上了眼睛咬紧了牙齿，羞耻和无助的感觉令他不知所措。他的身体冰冷，却又控制不住地发热。Joe的手掌，身体乃至气息完全包裹着他，让一切感受更加真实和深刻，逼迫着他在这陌生的舞台完全地失控。

“这和你平时的表演有什么不一样？”那个人用天真的语气问着他，手下的动作令他不停地战栗喘息。“看上去你可紧张得像个生手。”

“操，”汗水滑过背脊，他被这如同指尖触碰的感觉弄得不停挣动，暴躁而无助地低声咒骂着，不知道自己这么做除了让Joe更加无情地控制他之外还有什么作用。“滚开，你这个……”

然后他的下巴被Joe捏住，稍稍扭转身来，同样冰冷却柔软的嘴唇堵住了他的所有言语，被控制的身体猛地弓起，却无法再挣扎更大的幅度。“闭嘴，Dallas。”杀手说，同时他听到了对方腰带的金属扣松开，布料摩擦在身体上的声音。他浑身冰冷，意识一片空白，杀手的一只手臂温柔地环过他的腰，将他牢牢地固定在怀里。“专心感受我。”

19

孤独的人总是无处可去，归处在他们眼中才尤显重要。杀手本就是个不认真的职业，何况白天杀手还是个抓贼的警探。Joe跟着他刚接下的任务Rustin Cohle来到酒吧的第一天晚上就见到了舞台上的Dallas。他站在Rust的背后不远处，起初根本没有想去看看舞台上的那个男人，直到那个沙哑而懒洋洋的声音响起来。“根据法律规定，”名叫Dallas的男人笑着说，手指的移动令女人们疯狂地尖叫呼喊。“这儿不能碰。”他的视线逡巡台下。“但是今晚，这里，有很多不守规矩的人，”他的视线投到了Rust这边，就在Joe的不远处。“何况，我也没看到有警察啊。”

他懒洋洋地笑着，而Joe站在那里，灰色的双眸被灯光、音乐和尖叫声埋在黑暗中。

20

Mike选择离开的那天晚上，Dallas并不知情。他安排了自己的演出重回舞台与此没有半点关系。想念站在舞台上的感觉不会因为岁月的流逝有丝毫的减弱。“重出江湖死而复生，这计划怎么样？”他问。Marty双手赞成，而Rust点了点头，看上去神色温和，说不定真的是微笑了。

十分钟后他站在舞台上，抱着一把吉他，坐在那里唱着他最爱的，被那群孩子称为老年乐的歌，然后突然跳起来，将自己的过去随着那把吉他一起用力地砸在地上。他在舞台上仰卧，无数爱慕的触碰流连在他的身体上，热情，火辣，所以冰冷而陌生的，甚至完全没有落在他身上的触碰被完全隐藏在黑暗之中，让他完全不知道，那才是他和Joe的第一次见面。

舞台上最后的灯光熄灭之时，杀手的咒语落在他的脖颈，耳尖，随着冰冷的火焰一起融入身体，将所有的挣扎和无助燃烧成异样的陌生感觉。“记住这支舞。”杀手说。“记住我。”

吻落在他的背上，火焰燃烧更深。

 

——END——

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对于Joe，起初Dallas吸引他的是完美的身体。而后，一切有所不同。

**Author's Note:**

> 孤独总是让人无所适从。Joe的世界令Dallas的现实扭曲成梦魇。


End file.
